A dragon slayer guild?
by Glitzgamer
Summary: What is the dragons slayers created their own guild?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU, I own nothing, and Enjoy!**

 _1 year ago...(Lucy's pov)_

 _The guild attacked four of our members out of the blue. I had no control over my movements, but the feelings I felt were true. I was jealous and kind of angry because of my weakness and their strength. Those feelings were brought up and increased. I feel terrible, heck, we washed off their guild marks._

 _Present..._

It's been a year since 'The darkest days' and the guild is still pretty depressed. Happy and Carla took it real hard and I didn't go back to the guild for weeks. We still don't know what happened to them, but we are competing in the Grand Magic Games for them. For Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu. Laxus didn't have the power, nor desire, to take us out. They all left to places unknown. To this day, I still can't forget Wendy's face of , the first round of GMG, we will play our hearts out.

 _Dragon's tear guild hall..._

"Fire, ice, lightning, sky, iron you will be competing as our team on. Light, shadow, water, Earth, sun you will be our team two." The figures were each in a black cloak that had their magic color dragon on it. They gathered into the teams. "Now for captains, Fire for team one and Water on team two. Good luck." Ice, being a small child and all, jumped on Fire's back. "Yeah, Daddy's the leader." She sent out a cute giggle. "Man you're bipolar, this morning attacked me for waking up a minute late. The girl ceased her giggling. "Take that back, you jerk." Fire just kept walking. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" "Yep!" Ice replied in a giggly voice. "We should get some rest then." Fire suggested. "Okay, daddy!" Ice jumped off Fire's back and ran to her room. "Fire! Fire!" Another girl, a little shorter then Fire, ran up to him. " I won't be with you, so please protect Ice." " We raised her since we found her wondering in the forest. Of course I will." With that the two separated.

 _The next day..._

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games, one and all." The voice speakers announced. "Here are our competitors in this year's games, keto!" First Sabertooth stepped on to the arena. Only two usual competitors weren't there, Rouge and Sting. The whole guild looked determined as ever. "Sabertooth!" Next Mermaid Heel came on. "Mermaid Heel!" And so on, until two guilds remained. "Fairy Tail!" The team stepped on the arena. "Now the last team, Dragon's tear 1 and 2!" The 10 hooded hooded figures stepped on the field. "What an- interesting roster you have." The whole arena lit up with chatter about the new guild. Everyone in it was hooded. "Now it's time for some 'ice breakers'. Please choose your one teammate to compete in the first round." Everyone chose a player. Fairy Tail chose Juvia and Dragon's tear chose Ice. "This is a one on one mini competition, you win a round then move to the next. You are allowed substitutes. Round one Fairy Tail vs. Dragon's tear.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to TreWill91 and The Dark Crimson Blood for reviewing and inspiring me to keep writing this.**

 _Round 1 . . ._

"Juvia doesn't want to hurt a child," Juvia complained to Erza. "Don't worry, just scare him or her to forfeit."

Juvia walked onto the field, examining Ice as she skipped on. "Ready. Set. Begin!" They announced.

Ice was the first move, she jumped up into the air. "Ice dragon Roar!" She yelled as a beam of ice shot out of her mouth. Juvia let out a small eek, but easily dodged the sloppy attack.

After going back and forth Juvia got the upper hand and placed the final blow. "And the winner is Fairy Tail's Juvia!" The crowd roared and Juvia helped up Ice, who accidently let her hood slip. Ice's short black hair had on strip of white blew in the wind; she yelped and quickly put it back on. "Daddy," she wined running to the cloaked figure in the tunnel. "Hey it's fine; it's about time we showed them," he replied, lifting his hand to reveal . . .

 **I am possibly the most evil person in the world 3**

 **-Gabby- Chan**


End file.
